


吻别

by trick_capsule



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackcest, F/F, Incestum, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trick_capsule/pseuds/trick_capsule
Summary: 他的哥哥在背负着他们黑暗的姓氏获得了光明，成为了真正的星辰，自那以后他就成了他独自一人负担着那座深宅大院的未来时唯一的希望。此刻他被他的星星拥抱着，他将裁下一段星光留给自己踽踽独行的漫漫长夜。





	吻别

小天狼星17岁那年曾经回过一次布莱克老宅，去把他心爱的哈雷带走。那是一个灰败的清晨，雾笼罩着格里莫广场，把它装点成一座凄凉的坟茔，在那里埋葬着每一个布莱克的黯淡的童年和枯躁的少年。临走前他打开二楼尽头的房门，在他的小妹妹额头上留下了一个吻——不为了祝福，不为了托付，只是告别。当他轻手轻脚地合上门时，他看到雷古勒斯穿戴整齐站在离他三尺的距离外，用他们共有的灰眸静静地凝视着他。他绷紧神经和肌肉，严阵以待。  
“我要去。”雷古勒斯说。  
“什么？”小天狼星尖锐地问。  
“你问我要不要搭你的摩托去兜风，”雷古勒斯面不改色，“我要去。”  
两兄弟隔着空气对峙。试探的讯息如电流般经由眼神窜过同样的血液，籍以相互确认。那电流以躁狂为源头，辅以不安、偏执，层层遮掩着离愁别恨。  
“你一定会爱她爱得发狂。”一抹笑意在年长的布莱克嘴角隐蔽地绽开。  
他们在沉沉雾霭的掩护下如一道闪电驶离了大宅，森严的铁门因震恐也为他们洞开。两者只是一路飞驰，不问前路： 他们不需问，答案自在心中，除了无谓的争执，他们看不出多说有何益处。  
随着破晓逐渐降临，格里莫广场离他们越来越远，它所给这两兄弟带来的焦躁仿佛也被远远地抛掷身后，取而代之是紧紧相随的他们自己的影子。  
当西里斯把身下低沉轰鸣的钢铁猛兽开上通向伦敦的高速时，雷古勒斯说了上路后的第一句话：  
“她真美。她叫什么名字？”  
西里斯在迎面而来的劲风中模糊地大笑了一声。  
“她叫玛丽安！”  
“给这样一个好姑娘起一个妓女的名字，真像你干得出来的事情！”  
犬吠般的狂笑断断续续地飘进雷古勒斯的耳朵里：“玛丽安可不是什么好姑娘！她野得很呢！”  
在反应过来之前，西里斯转动把手，玛丽安咆哮一声，遵从他的意思骤然加速到限速的边缘，几个闻所未闻的咒语后他们便腾空而起。小布莱克在他腰间收紧的胳膊让更年长的那个不禁得意洋洋。欢跃的血液忠实地反映着鼓噪的心律，在紧贴的皮肤下放肆地奔流。  
这样的场景有时会出现在雷古勒斯的梦里，如果起床后还能记起，他会把它们放进冥想盆里当作最秘而不宣的欢喜。布莱克本是疯狂的代名词，不可更改地刻在每一个家族成员的基因里，倘若他们出生在另外的情况下，雷古勒斯或许会和小天狼星一般放浪不羁、目无法纪。这就是一场梦，城市和河流在他们之下流动，直至缩略成由弯曲密匝的线条构成的现代派绘画，他们像年幼时一样放声大笑、纵情高歌、无所顾忌。  
西里斯带雷古勒斯去了皮卡迪利大街，在男装店给他弄了一身新潮的麻瓜行头： 皮夹克、印花衫、紧身裤、切尔西靴。跟西里斯本人一样，一副摇滚明星的派头。尽管脸上不露声色，超出平均值的照镜子的时间俨然暴露了雷古勒斯的心情。西里斯搂着他的肩膀，哼着旋律模糊的调子，领着他去柜台像个真正的麻瓜一样用印着伊丽莎白头像的钞票结账。  
西里斯耐心而体贴地为他的兄弟解释他欲盖弥彰的好奇目光所及之处，不出多时雷古勒斯也懒得端架子，全然一副三不管的观光客模样，由着他哥带他满城转悠，过分详细地介绍麻瓜的世界。他当然知道汽车是什么，但他乐得听西里斯凑到他耳边絮絮叨叨地挑拨： 这才是真正绅士乘坐的交通工具，可不比一把扫帚体面多了有范多了，多有意思！  
于是他们搭了一辆体面的出租车跨过半个城市去造访一家口耳相传的老店，窝在令在地窖居住的斯莱特林蛇不适应的温暖摇椅里享受有浓厚法国口音的胖厨子端上的炖梨、白葡萄酒烩青口贝和贝果三明治，馥芮白的甜香懒洋洋地漂浮在鼻尖。如果有什么让一丝动容打破了雷古勒斯的表情管理，那就是餐后的甜点，起先雷古勒斯以为那碟柠檬蛋白派是后厨的搭配，不想一口熟悉的味道让他差点就扑过去抱住西里斯了。他原以为西里斯对这个家毫无留恋，但他分明还记得克利切曾经口中唠唠叨叨的雷古勒斯喜爱的秘密配方，特地请求主厨给他许久不曾好好一起坐着说说话的弟弟一个小惊喜。埋在意式蛋白霜和酥润挞皮之间的柠檬凝乳软滑娇嫩、酸甜适口，他也就假装没有看到西里斯扬起脑袋那副自矜攻伐的神气。  
他突然觉得这一天到此为止发生的事情都不是真实的。小天狼星会对另一个布莱克笑吗？他会全无芥蒂地亲近他“懦弱”的弟弟吗？他原本已经默默接受的否定答案又一次被不合世俗的小天狼星风轻云淡地全盘推翻。也唯独在从小就用光芒和羽翼笼罩住他的兄弟面前，雷古勒斯会觉得力不从心，逞能和伪装都无所遁藏。  
在小天狼星隐藏在麻瓜世界的秘密基地——一间下雨会漏水的公寓——里，雷古勒斯灌下一杯闻起来有股汽油味的杜松子酒。他刚才在西里斯的怂恿下用一个混淆咒糊弄了要求他俩出示证件的酒水铺老板，还恶劣地付给他一把妖精的钱币。这和他以前在宴会上喝的红酒、香槟都不一样，一口便直冲冲地撞得他头脑发昏。不见天光的屋子里魔法制造的暖气和电视上播放的限制级电影碟片闹得他心头一阵焦躁。  
西里斯从打着补丁的二手布艺沙发里坐起来，把眼神从电视里啃人脖子的吸血鬼挪到雷古勒斯身上。没法否认，相同的血脉总是会导致心灵感应这种解释不通的荒谬玩意儿。他叹了口气，决定重拾生疏已久的好哥哥角色。  
“嘿，上我这儿来，雷吉。”他轻声说。雷古勒斯迟疑了片刻，回应了他张开的双臂，稍短的黑发蜷缩在西里斯的颈窝里磨蹭。西里斯抬起一只手像对待小孩一样拍了拍雷古勒斯的背部。  
“听着，我很抱歉，好吗，雷吉？我之前对你提出了很过分的指责，是我不对。这不是你的错，只是妈妈让你不得不这样做，我理解。别想太多，我们都没办法控制一切，做你该做的就够了。”他自己也觉得这段话没头没脑的，煽情得可笑。  
雷古勒斯发出了一声含混的咕哝，得寸进尺地赖在西里斯身上，和他紧挨着，肢体混乱地交叠到一块儿。西里斯浑身僵硬，他还不适应突如其来的兄弟情深的戏码，雷古勒斯感到恶作剧成功的窃喜。在酒精的人催化下，他大着胆子在他兄弟的唇上偷了一个吻，他小心翼翼地盯着西里斯看了一会，准备听候发落。他向来看不惯格里芬多式的鲁莽的行事风格到头来居然给他自己亲身践行了一遍，但到底是难得能够完全为着自己的想法和欲念作出决定，他和西里斯之间也难得再有这样好的气氛了。他在半醉里强作镇定，心里却有如擂鼓。臆想中的怒火并未降到头上，雷古勒斯于是凑上前去，轻巧的、带点讨好的吻接着又是两个，三个……  
“梅林啊……”西里斯难以置信地感叹，“我走了之后他们终于把你的脑子搞坏了吗？还是你和糊涂了？”  
“我不知道……”雷古勒斯沮丧地把头埋了回去，脸下面西里斯搏动的血液熨得他皮肤发烧。  
西里斯翻身把他们的位置掉了个个，俯身撑在雷古勒斯正上边，食指虚抬着他的下巴吻过去。这是个实打实的、不掺任何水分的亲吻，持续得足够久，纠缠得足够深，那股压在雷古勒斯舌根的酒精的苦味和西里斯刚刚吐掉的留兰香口香糖还有薄荷混合型烟草芳香的味道混在一起竟回出一丝涩口的清甜，像是还没有成熟的青李子，等不到成熟的季节就要为了躲避暴风雨而被提前摘下。  
可能是摄入了过多的酒精，西里斯在思考此时当下发生的事情的意义无果之后放弃了分析。根自己的亲兄弟舌吻当然他妈的是错的，但是他们这个错误在整个烂透了的世界里根本不值一提。夜幕四合，狂风在黑暗的庇护下召集它的拥趸，肆虐于每一条街巷，拍打门窗急促正如四伏的危机缓缓探头，每个人都不例外被卷入急转直下战争的漩涡。在黑夜里潜行是孤独的，遇到一个活人都是侥幸，挑拣对象更是想都不敢想的奢侈。  
他们在风暴中心旁若无人地接吻，像渴水的鱼从对方身上榨取生存的依凭，他们褪下自己和对方的衣物，最后像在母体里一样赤条条的，全无保留地呈现在彼此面前。  
对于一个刚刚步入青春期的少年来说，眼下在这个狭小的房间里的事多少超出了雷古勒斯的控制范围。西里斯心知，安抚地在他的脸颊印了一个吻，然后将自己框进雷古勒斯张开的两腿间，解开他的裤链，留给雷古勒斯一个漆黑的、在他身下来回移动的发顶。西里斯没有这么做的经历，嘴里包裹着一根阴茎的感觉令他感到困惑，他努力回忆着在级长休息室和有求必应屋和几个不同的女孩的经历，试图从脑海中浆糊一样的性爱印象中学习到那么一点两点技巧。在他印象中，性是潮湿闷热的、类似于窒息濒死边缘的欣快感，是一束狂喜的旋风。分神让他忽略了咽反应，在一次深喉过后雷古勒斯伸手抓住了他离家后长长了许多的头发，双腿不自觉地夹紧——那一丛黑发的触感一瞬间无比清晰地提醒他，他正在和他的兄弟做爱——小声惊叫着在西里斯嘴里达到了第一次高潮。  
尝起来不算太坏。西里斯想。精液和闻到过的一样带着一点腥味，还有点咸，有点苦，在舌尖上是凉的。他从桌上抽了一张纸吐在里面，稍微有点惊讶地发现自己不觉得给雷古勒斯口交这事恶心。  
他从雷古勒斯腿间退出来，等雷古勒斯回过神来又把他按倒在沙发上吻他的额头、鼻梁、脸颊、下巴、嘴唇…… 他用吻填补沉默的空隙。雷古勒斯很聪明，在这方面的学习能力也不比西里斯差。他在接吻时也很有自己的特色，他会用控制家传魔咒一样精巧的幅度和力道舒卷舌尖，吐息之间仿佛吟诵古老沉静的诗歌，再在出其不意的时候轻合齿列，把疼痛带回这场被禁忌的游戏。他的齿列不像西里斯那么整齐而且白得发光，而是胡乱长成了一片生气蓬勃的乱糟糟的小尖牙，几十上百个魔咒都奈何不了它们。  
“小混账，哈？”西里斯龇牙咧嘴，报复性地把手探进新买的贴身T恤里，在雷古勒斯娇嫩的乳头上用修剪圆润的指甲不轻不重地来了一下。一声惊喘从被从未领教过的招数突袭的雷古勒斯口中不受控地流出，紧随着的绕着弯儿的呻吟更是简直叫苏活区的妓女都要脸红。雷古勒斯被激得拱起腰，半软的性器还带着发泄过的体液，蹭到西里斯的上面，带来一阵直达脑髓的快感，身下的东西又有了抬头的趋势。雷古勒斯红着脸推开了他哥哥一刻都歇不下来的侵扰，他可不想仅仅是因为在自己的亲哥哥身上蹭了几下就射出来——即便他已经越过了雷池，但这还是太过了。他效仿西里斯刚才的做法，跪在地上，潮湿而粗糙的未加修饰的水泥地板硌着膝盖，又冷又痛得直刺骨头。他谨慎地观察了一会儿，没有理会西里斯的催促： 西里斯的阴茎非常漂亮，就和他本人一样漂亮。不是什么玩笑，那的确是一根漂亮的阴茎，不会因为太大而显得粗鲁，也不至于太秀气而有失尊严，它在幽暗的灯光下呈现出淡淡的粉红色，顶端是稍深的玫瑰色，弧度优美，因为低垂的前液而闪闪发光。他像只猫儿似地伸出舌尖小心翼翼地舔去那一层薄薄的液体，好像那是什么天杀的冰淇淋。等他舔了个遍之后终于大发慈悲，把大半个含了进去，他微微闭上眼睛，感受上面的青筋在他的舌面上搏动。  
西里斯最终还是没能忍得住，仅仅通知了一声就抓着雷古勒斯细软的黑发自己挺动起来。他弟弟的口腔湿热又柔软，天鹅绒一样丝滑，毫无怨言地容纳、包裹着他。这比他以前的经历感觉好多了，不管是自己解决还是和相处过的女友。尽管听上去非常令人不安，但事实如此，小天狼星·布莱克迄今为止最美妙的性经历是操他弟弟的嘴。  
“你他妈……！”猝不及防地，一阵刺痛把西里斯从云端猛地拽回现实。他退出来，恼怒地盯着雷古勒斯，另一双灰眼睛也毫不示弱地瞪了回来，只是那张脸被憋得布满红晕，眼角也浸满了泪水，威慑力大大被削减了。“看着我。”雷古勒斯对他说，声音沙哑。西里斯从喉咙深处发出一声挫败的咕哝，妥协了。  
嫣红的花瓣在外物的侵入下被迫开放，以更加开放的姿态承受着欺侮。要在这样的景象中保持目光接触实属是强人所难，西里斯没办法做出承诺，只能尽量不让眼珠子爽得翻得看到自己的天灵盖，或者更糟，看到自己的脑子。他的双臂打着颤，支在身侧撑着他将将稳在沙发上，严阵以待雷古勒斯给予他的骤雨般的快感。他没能坚持太久，只来得及仓促地警告了雷古勒斯一声松口就射了他一脸。在一阵晕眩中他看到雷古勒斯闭着眼，伸出红艳的舌头近乎引诱地舔掉了滑落到唇边的精液。  
“哥哥，你会真的跟我做爱吗？”雷古勒斯微笑着问，羞怯而急迫的神色宛如六年前在车站央求即将第一次离开家去往霍格沃茨的哥哥别丢下自己的小男孩。  
问过后两个人都沉默了很久。六年的时间横亘在他们年轻的生命之间，仿佛一条无法逾越的银河，在破败的市郊工厂漏进窗子的荧光的烘托下，将大犬座和狮子座遥隔两岸。他们本有机会顺其自然就成为彼此最亲密的伙伴，然而被腐蚀的土地只能长出病变的树木，结出畸形的果实。他们依凭稀罕的机缘巧合才能短暂地逃离生养他们的土壤，用最直接而最野蛮的方式品尝彼此的滋味，试探最深处的内核。  
两个俊美得如出一辙的、具有古希腊雕塑式的美感少年相互倾轧着把自己和对方摔在床上，试图以接吻的方式来伤害和标记彼此。脱光衣服费了不少功夫——鉴于他们把魔法这一项巫师们的第二本能完全抛置脑后了，紧身裤确实是个棘手的问题。雷古勒斯的力气逐渐减弱了，不再抵抗，任由自己被牢牢锁在西里斯身下，注视着他的眼睛。那双眼睛里有银色的风暴呼啸澎湃，似有千言万语。但他破译不出其中的含义。  
西里斯在念出咒语的最后一刻摸到了枕头底下的魔杖，片刻，一罐凡士林和一个安全套直直地从窗缝飞了进来，不知道是从哪个商店里顺的。雷古勒斯顺从地抬腰，方便手指开拓。他不知道仅仅是指尖探进去就那么难以承受，腰酸涨得像是飞了一场旷日持久的魁地奇。  
小天狼星在准备工作上显示出了前所未有的耐心，他让这一个部分漫长得出奇，以至于雷古勒斯都没有发觉身体最隐秘的地方是怎样一点点向兄长敞开的。当西里斯觉得他准备的差不多了的时候，他抽出了手指，给他们两个人留片刻停下休整。稀疏的月光下雷古勒斯的眼睛反射着粼粼波光，像初春时节消冻的河面，既破碎又蕴藏希望。西里斯鬼使神差，大狗似地凑过去舔掉了雷古勒斯眼角渗出的泪滴。雷古勒斯笑了起来。  
“吻我吧……”雷古勒斯喃喃地念叨着。他无意识地伸手触碰西里斯的脸，撅起嘴孩子气地索吻，“你很久都没有吻过我了。”  
西里斯一边和他浅浅地接吻，一边拆出一个套子。“别。”雷古勒斯按住他的手。他好像很艰难地从硬床板上撑起身子，眼睛还是雾蒙蒙的。他把微微红肿的唇瓣送上去，另一只手用不熟练的手活把还沾着自己唾液的阴茎撸到又完全充血硬挺。  
“嗯……”他鼻腔里发出绵软的哼哼，“我想要你都给我。我不要套，我只要你。”  
他要令人不齿地与他的哥哥结合。  
西里斯纵容了他。灼热的物体缓慢而坚定地推进了身下的入口。那不是非常美妙的体验。本不是为了交媾存在的甬道扭动着推拒外来物，但是由于漫长的扩张被卸掉了力气，只能被迫接纳。一滴滴汗水从小天狼星额头滑落，顺着他史诗般优美的下颌线汇聚到下巴，重重地砸在雷古勒斯的心口，让他疼痛不已，几欲落泪。  
他终于在西里斯密密落下的吻和叠声呼唤他的爱称的声音中崩溃地哭出声。身下的交合终于顺畅起来，已经雌伏的肠壁紧紧绞缠着不断侵入的阴茎，贪婪地从其上汲取快感，再将缠绵到极致的包裹慷慨地回赠。  
“雷吉，你究竟要我怎样？”小天狼星的右手危险地在他的脖颈摩挲，低声问，好似自言自语，语调苦涩。  
但此时他的话已经无法被雷古勒斯完全理解了。他的弟弟在他身下破碎。他在碎片里看到了欢愉、羞耻、挣扎、痛苦、迷恋、犹豫、不舍……所有的片段都是他曾经愚蠢而武断地轻视和忽略掉的真实感情。他不确定雷古勒斯是否在他眼中看到了相似的东西。  
而此时雷古勒斯的意识被陌生的纯粹的愉悦挟裹，如同一叶小舟航行在波涛汹涌、无边无际的大洋之上，西里斯的眼睛就是他永恒的沉默的灯塔。他感受到体内滚烫的器官，上面的血管有力地搏动着，熨得让他怀疑自己的骨血甚至灵魂都要燃烧起来。一个深入的顶弄之后，西里斯找到了那个秘密的开关。雷古勒斯不由自主地全身一阵震颤，前所未有的感官刺激强烈得让他感到恐惧。他在他的兄弟给予他的情感和肉体刺激的浪潮中沉浮。他哭泣着张开双臂，他的星星接纳了他的拥抱。  
“我很想你。”  
他的哥哥在背负着他们黑暗的姓氏获得了光明，成为了真正的星辰，自那以后他就成了他独自一人负担着那座深宅大院的未来时唯一的希望。此刻他被他的星星拥抱着，他将裁下一段星光留给自己踽踽独行的漫漫长夜。  
难以置信的高潮之后，他们乱糟糟地抱在一起，享受着难得的平静。谁都没有尝试着去说明解释些什么，只是相互搂抱着，带着浑身性爱黏腻的气味睡去。  
次日早晨，西里斯醒来时发现雷古勒斯已经走了，单人床被收拾得干干净净，床另一半边连一丝褶皱也无。前一天发生一切像梦一样消散得干干净净——除了栖在卧室地上假寐的银白色大狗，长得和床头柜上消失的大脚板小木雕一模一样。  
守护神轻盈地跳上床，尖而长的吻部亲昵地蹭了蹭他，在他唇上留下一个犬科动物的吻。雷古勒斯的声音幽幽飘散：  
“再见。我爱你，哥哥。”

-end-


End file.
